Space Kills
by Zanthour
Summary: A Young Teen Goes Into Space On A Misson To Land A Spaceship On The Sun In 5079. He Realizes This Mission Is More Than Just Reaching The Sun.
1. Chapter 1: Into Darkness

Days Pass And Nights Fall, Outside The Window All I See Is Black And A Faint Light In The Distance. I Start To Wonder To Myself, "How Did I Get Myself Into This?" I Keep Thinking About My Friends And My Family Down On Earth... Oh, Ya I Forgot To Say... I'm Jason And I'm On A Spaceship On My Way To The Sun In The Year 5079. I Get Back On My Feet After Hours Of Laying In Bed Looking Out Of The Window Above My Bed. I Start To Walk Towards My Captain, Captain Jack Harness To Be Exact. As I Walk Through Multiple Shafts To Reach Capt. Harness. I Look To The Left As I Reach The Last Shaft, And I See A Shadow. I Then Walk Through A Shaft On The Right And Turn To See Nothing But My Captain... I Said "Captain, I Thought That You Were Down In Your..." "SHHH, I Can't Think!" "Oh, Sorry Jason I Didn't Realize It Was You." "Geeze Captain I Thought You Were Going To Come At Me With A Knife For God's Sake!" "I'm Very Sorry Jason." "By The Way Capt. I Was Looking For Ann, Is She Around Here Anywhere?" "Go Look In The Main Shaft, I Think That's Where I Saw Her Last..." "Thanks Capt."

As I Walk To The Main Shaft (AKA: The Main Room Of The Ship) I See Ann Sitting On A Bar-Stool. I Can't Stop Thinking About My Family And What They Are Doing Right Now Down On Eart... "Hey, Hello Anyone In There?" "Oh Sorry Ann, I Just Lost My Train Of Thought." "Is It Those Day Dreams About Your Family?" Yes I Think To My Self But The Only Words That Come Out Of My Mouth Happend To Be... "NO And Mind Your Own Buisiness!" "Woa Jason Calm Down, It's Alright I Have Those Dreams A Lot As Well And I Bet That Capt. Get's Them Too." "No Capt. Doesn't Have Any Sort Of Feelings He Is Like 49 And All Of His Famlily Is Dead." "Oh, Well Maybe He Wonders What We Are Doing Right Now?" "Nah He's Probably Sitting Down At His Work Desk And Writing A Documentary About Right Now." "Maybe...?" I Walk Away In Silence And Realize It's Time To Rest For The Moring. I Walk Into My Room And Sit Down On My Bed, I Pull Out My NotePad And Cross Off Day 104. I Think To Myself My Little Sister Is Down On Earth Waiting For Me To Come Home, But It Is Going To Be A Long Time Before I See Lily Again... I Laid Down In Bed And I Could See My Reflection In The Window Above My Bed And, I Realized That I Was A Big Brother To My Little Sister That Was Waiting For Me To Sing Her To Sleep. Another Night Went Missing And Another Day Had Then Appeared At The Delight Out Of My Window... Oh, Wait That's Not Daylight That's The Sun! I Run To The Captain As Fast As I Could And I Said "Capt. How Many Miles Till We Reach The Destination?"

I Never Got An Answer. The Captain Just Pointed To The Monitor, It Didn't Say "Hours Until Reach Of Destination." It Said "Hours Until Point Of Impact." I Thought Of All Of The People That I Was Never Going To See Again. The Captain Looked Right At Me In The Eyes And Said "I'm Sorry, But By The Time We Turn The Ship Around The Gravitation Pull From The Sun Will Suck Us Right In..." I Look At Me Feet And Realized That Even If We Put Up A Fight, Things Still Won't Come Our Way... Not Even A Little. Even Though We Have Gone Through A Great Deal Of Training To Be The First People To Reach The Sun Without Burning Up And Actually landing On It, But Now I Realize It Was Meant To Be. I Then Walk Away From The Captain And Head To My Corridor, I End Up Lying On The Floor Crying And Thinking About Lily And How I'll Never Be Able To Sing Her Sleep Anymore. And My Mom, I'll Never Be Able To Tell Her Or My Father I Love Them... Ever... Again...


	2. Chapter 2: Into The Light

"And I Think To Myself, What A Wonderful World!" I Sang To Myself And Cried Myself To Sleep. It Was Now Morning, I Head To The Main Shaft. As I Walk In I See Ann Talking To Capt. Jack. I Slowly Shuffle To Them, I Look Up With My Puffy Red Eyes And Ask "Why Are You So Cheerful, WE ARE CRASHING INTO THE SUN!" "Well Jason We Just Found Out That We Are Safe To Land!" Oh Thank God I Say To Myself! "I Don't believe It! HOW?" I Then Wake Up And Realize It's All A Dream... Then I Just Close My Eyes And I Start To Cry Again.


End file.
